


[VID] Dance With Me

by colls



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Multi, Video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-10
Updated: 2013-12-10
Packaged: 2018-01-16 17:56:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1356667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/colls/pseuds/colls
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam, everyone wants you<br/>a season 8 SPN vid</p>
            </blockquote>





	[VID] Dance With Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sagetan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sagetan/gifts).



> Made for sagetan @ spn_j2_xmas who listed wonderful things like Sam/Dean, Sam/Cas, Sam/Kevin, Sam/Amelia, Gen and moresome versions also delightful I tried to hit as many of the pairings and general 'likes' as I could and loved the suggested song.

  
  
  
[originally posted to DW](http://swannee.dreamwidth.org/105300.html)  
download: [mp4 @ mediafire](http://www.mediafire.com/watch/52bsd26jd09l226/dancewithme720.mp4)

 


End file.
